


Keep It

by IRegretNothingAndEverything



Series: HLVRAI Requests [33]
Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Fluff, Nightmares, Other, low hurt/high comfort, mentions of self harm, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27538222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything
Summary: Tommy has nightmares sometimes, but it's not that bad when he can wake up to Gordon.
Relationships: Tommy Coolatta/Gordon Freeman
Series: HLVRAI Requests [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939135
Comments: 1
Kudos: 63





	Keep It

**Author's Note:**

> Request: 16, 48 and 49 freelatta  
> 16\. “it’s just a nightmare. I’ve got you.”  
> 48\. “I took your hoodie, and you’re not getting it back.”  
> 49\. “if I could, I would kiss away all your scars.”

Tommy struggled through the fog, chasing the voice just out of his reach, heart pounding against his chest like a caged animal, and finally, he forced his eyes open, searching the dark ceiling for anything, but only finding Gordon’s worried face hovering over him. 

“It’s just a nightmare. I’ve got you.” Gordon murmured, and Tommy let himself be pulled up and into Gordon’s arms, and Tommy sighed softly, leaning heavily into his chest, closing his eyes again, wrapping an arm around Gordon’s waist and breathed. 

This is why he didn’t sleep often. He hated getting nightmares he couldn’t remember, or even really understand as he experienced them. It hurt his head, trying to force past something he didn’t fully understand. 

Gordon hummed softly, rocking with Tommy in his arms slowly, carefully, and Tommy opened his eyes slowly, just barely, letting them shine in the darkness, focusing on Gordon’s arms around him. 

There were scars on Gordon’s arms, and Tommy found himself looking at them, in search of anything to distract himself. There was one big one, around his arm in a bright circle, from where G-Man had returned his arm in the end, and around them were more faded more... deliberate ones. 

Tommy hummed, grabbing onto one of Gordon’s arms carefully, shifting to sit up slightly and leaning down, pressing a kiss against the bright circle, and Gordon sighed softly, shifting down to press a kiss to Tommy’s forehead. 

“If I could, I would kiss away all your scars.” Tommy hummed softly against his arm, and Gordon laughed softly. 

“They don’t bother me that much. Not like they used to, not anymore.” Gordon smiled softly and Tommy sighed, drawing back a bit. “Feeling better?” 

Tommy nodded slightly, tracing his hand down Gordon’s arm to hold onto his hand, focusing on the point of contact for a moment, looking back to Gordon for a moment, smiling softly, and then frowned a second later. 

“Is that my hoodie?” 

It had to be. Even with the sleeves rolled up like that, Tommy’s height meant that his hoodies were always large, with long sleeves, and the amount of sleeve that Gordon had bunched up above his elbows, even without mentioning the fact that it was large on Gordon, and the fact that it had a minion on the front, was more than enough to clue in the fact that Gordon was wearing his hoodie to sleep. 

Which was really quite sweet when Tommy thought about it, and Gordon was adorable with that bright blush on his face, lit up by the golden glow of Tommy’s eyes. 

“So what?” Gordon mumbled, shaking his free arm out to slide the sleeve down his arm, hiding his hand from view, and wrapping his arm around his middle. “I took your hoodie, and you’re not getting it back.” He grinned at Tommy in challenge, and Tommy just smiled back, catching Gordon’s chin in his hand and kissing him lightly. 

“Keep it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Love all the freelatta anons in my inbox. The brains on these people.


End file.
